


The Best Laid Plans

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Betting, Explanations, Forgiveness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Malcolm is enjoying the perfect morning after the night before... naturally, it can't last.





	1. It was the best of times...

Things just didn’t get any better, Malcolm mused.

He’d awoken ensconced in a pair of strong arms and to whispered promises of many more such mornings. They hadn’t exactly strolled into the mess hand in hand but they’d both had silly smiles and their hips had bumped every other step.

Now they were sitting, close enough that their knees pressed together, and it looked very much as if Trip was only just stopping himself grasping Malcolm’s hands.

Malcolm was even contemplating letting him.

“Ah! It looks as if congratulations are in order.”

Phlox’s cheerful voice was on the wrong side of loud for Malcolm’s comfort but he forced a smile for the kind-hearted Denobulan. The effort was wasted as the doctor’s attention was on Trip.

“I suppose this means Travis and Hoshi will have to pay up.”

Malcolm had a perfect view of Trip’s face blanching. He kept his focus on the engineer as he spoke calmly to Phlox.

“I beg your pardon? Pay up?”

“For the bet they offered yesterday.” Phlox answered easily. Malcolm watched with curious detachment as Trip’s face went from white to green. He vaguely heard Phlox’s bemused chuckle. “They seemed to doubt anyone could engage your interest, so to speak. I could have told them that-”

The doctor broke off abruptly and it took Malcolm a second to realise it was because he’d stood up.

“Mal,” Trip croaked. “Ah can explain.”

“No need Commander,” Malcolm snapped briskly before fixing his gaze on the now hesitant doctor. “What was the bet for?”

“I’m not sure I-” Phlox began before Malcolm interrupted him. It was a rudeness he ordinarily would have berated himself for but right now he simply didn’t care.

“What did the ensigns offer as an incentive to _engage my interest_?”

“Oh. A box of chocolates, I believe.”

Malcolm’s steely gaze flicked back onto his wilting ex-lover.

“A box of chocolates Commander? You were willing to sacrifice our friendship for a box of chocolates?”

“It wasn’t like that. I didn’t care about the chocolates!” Trip surged upright.

“Then you did this for some sort of bragging rights?” Malcolm responded, horrified.

A spoon clattered and Lieutenant Reed was suddenly aware that they were the centre of a silent crowd of spectators.

“Will you just listen-” Trip was saying but the tactical officer was already withdrawing. Bad enough everyone had heard his humiliation – he didn’t need them to see his heart finally break.

“Malcolm?” Trip was calling but Malcolm wouldn’t look at him now.

“I’m due on duty Commander,” he snapped even as he made a hasty retreat.

Why had he ever thought the universe might be kind enough to grant his fondest wish? Good things just didn’t happen to men named Reed.


	2. Good Intentions

If there was one thing Stuart Reed had drilled into his son, it was the necessity of hiding your feelings from those around you. So although Malcolm was painfully aware of the rumours being whispered behind his back, he proceeded with his duty apparently unfazed.

Inside though he was bleeding.

He spent the day dodging any attempt by the Chief Engineer to corner him. Relatively simple for the Security Chief, even though it wounded Malcolm every time he even thought Trip’s name.

He’d trusted him. Not just as a lover but more importantly as a friend. Malcolm had had his share of lovers, but those he would have unhesitatingly called friend were fewer in number.

It wasn’t just Trip he avoided. Once or twice Phlox had attempted to approach him but Reed had pleaded urgent work and disappeared into a jefferies tube. He’d also spotted Travis or Hoshi trying to catch up with him when he’d been between the armoury and the bridge but each time he’d managed to slip away.

Thankfully the captain hadn’t yet tried to pull rank in order to speak to him and Malcolm wasn’t sure if that was because he realised it would be inappropriate or because he hadn’t yet heard what had happened. Either way he was relieved. He didn’t know which would be worse – dealing with a sympathetic captain or facing a stubbornly loyal friend of Trip’s.

He’d very nearly made it to the end of the day and the sanctuary of his quarters – albeit having had to skip any risky visits to the mess but it was hardly the first time he’d gone without food and he doubted he’d be able to eat anyway – when he saw Travis loitering outside his quarters.

He swiftly turned down a different corridor and decided to visit the gym until his unwanted guest had departed. It might even help him to sleep if he could exhaust himself with physical exercise.

That idea was immediately discarded as he stepped into the room to see Hoshi stationary on an exercise mat. His instinctive turn to leave the room brought him smack up against Travis stalking down the corridor and he realised he’d been out manoeuvred.

“Malcolm,” Hoshi’s quiet voice spoke. “We just want to explain.”

He turned to glare at her. What Trip had done had hurt deeply but Malcolm still felt the pain of Travis and Hoshi’s involvement. They’d set up the stupid bet in the first place. He’d thought they at least respected him more than that.

“Please?” Hoshi asked.

Malcolm finally turned to face her and crossed his arms as he awaited her explanation. Travis moved round to join her and for a brief instant Malcolm considered escaping.

But rationally he knew he’d have to face them eventually. Better to let them make their excuses now and try to put the whole miserable business behind him.

“So?” Malcolm prodded. “Am I to believe you had my best interests at heart? Helping me to get laid despite my own unlovable nature?”

“You’re not unlovable Malcolm!” Hoshi stopped herself stepping towards him as she saw him tense up. “That was the point.”

“Yes,” Malcolm answered sarcastically. “Clearly that’s why an incentive was required.”

“The incentive wasn’t the chocolate,” Travis interrupted. “It was the threat of someone else taking up the bet.”

Malcolm eyed him suspiciously.

“We all knew Trip was in love with you,” Hoshi offered. “Just as we knew how you felt about him.”

Malcolm glanced to the gym door, once again considering an escape.

“It seemed the only ones who didn’t realise were you two,” Travis huffed.

“So what are you saying? That you bribed Trip to make a move?”

“Not exactly.” Hoshi smiled. “He was pretty well convinced that if you ever knew how he felt you’d belt him one and never talk to him again.”

“Why on Earth should he have thought that?”

“Come on,” Travis coaxed. “You didn’t exactly offer him much encouragement.”

Malcolm crossed his arms again.

“Yet apparently you two were aware of my feelings.”

“I am a communications expert,” Hoshi reminded him with a smirk before adding. “Though it wasn’t that hard to work out. You only really hid your feelings when you thought Trip was watching. Otherwise…”

“You made goo-goo eyes a lot,” Travis concluded.

“Goo-goo eyes?” Malcolm repeated in horror.

The ensigns both shrugged and Malcolm quickly decided to change the topic.

“I still don’t understand. If you didn’t think Trip… Commander Tucker would take the bet, why did you make it?”

“Because we made him think someone else would.” Travis grinned enthusiastically.

“You’re hardly short of admirers,” Hoshi commented. At Malcolm’s surprised look she insisted. “It’s true. Half the ship have a crush on you.”

“And Trip was tormenting himself with the thought that someone else would seduce you just in order to win the bet. He couldn’t bear the thought of you being used in that way.”

“So he decided it was worth the risk of being punched if it would spare you being hurt.”

“We never meant for you to find out. Especially the way you did.” Hoshi finally risked approaching the lieutenant. “But we knew when we set it up that it would work out. Because Trip really does love you.”

Malcolm warily scanned her eyes, looking for a lie, before glancing for confirmation to Travis. The helmsman offered another shrug.

“He’s not half so subtle as you,” he said.

“Goo-goo eyes?” Malcolm suggested, with the hint of a smile.

“Big time,” Hoshi agreed with more than a hint of relief. “Like some lovelorn puppy.”

A blush stole over Malcolm’s cheeks and he ducked his head. He still wasn’t sure if he could trust their explanation. It seemed too good to be true. And yet he desperately wanted to.

“Will you give him another chance?” Hoshi caught Malcolm’s hand. “Let him explain?”

Malcolm surveyed her imploring face before offering a brief nod.

“You won’t regret it,” she promised.


	3. Only Fools Fall

Trip was clearly stunned to see him but it was the redness around his eyes that caught Malcolm’s focus and reassured him this was the right decision.

“May I come in?” he asked politely.

Trip immediately stepped back.

“Sure, yeah. Sorry ‘bout the mess… Just…” He began self-consciously clearing laundry from his chair and straightening his bed before flushing violently and standing rather awkwardly.

Malcolm didn’t look at the bed. He needed to keep his own focus or else he might lose the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“Travis and Hoshi explained about the bet,” he commented mildly. “I need you to explain why you took it up.”

Trip stared wide-eyed at him.

“I didn’t do it fer the chocolates!”

“So you said.” Malcolm made himself meet Trip’s eyes firmly. “What did you do it for? Pride? Bragging rights? Fun?”

He still felt a twist of hurt at the suggestion but he saw Trip flinch as well.

“No Malcolm. Ah never meant to hurt you over this. And it weren’t just some sort of game.”

“What was it about Trip?” He couldn’t stop his tone softening and he saw the familiar name sparking something that looked very much like hope in the other man’s eyes.

“It’s because… I didn’t want anyone else thinking they’d have you for a bit of fun. As part of a bet. Yer worth so much more than that Malcolm. I never wanted you to think… hell!” Trip ran a frustrated hand through his hair and dropped down onto his bunk. “You deserve someone to make you feel special. Someone who’ll realise what a good thing they’ve got. And I’ll understand if ya don’t want that to be me but I couldn’t sit by while the crew played games with yer heart! It’s too precious.”

Malcolm cautiously sat on the chair and stared at the miserable engineer.

“You think I’m special?”

Trip’s gaze rose to meet his head on.

“I _know_ you’re special.”

Malcolm could feel the blush rushing across his cheeks.

“Hoshi and Travis… said they only suggested the bet because they thought you were in love with me.”

He heard the hitch in Tucker’s breathing and held his own breath as he awaited a reply to the inherent question.

“I am,” Trip confirmed. “Gawd help me but I am.”

Malcolm couldn’t quite stop his smile.

“They also maintained that I was in love with you. Which I am by the way.”

Trip’s eyes lit up.

“Really?”

“It may have escaped your notice Mister Tucker, but I am rather choosy about who I allow close to me. The fact I allowed you to… take me to bed, should have confirmed my feelings.”

“I know but… after this morning… and the whole thing with the bet…”

“Trip,” Malcolm interrupted firmly, no longer interested in recriminations. “I will agree you were an idiot for thinking I’d have allowed anyone to _have me for a bit of fun_ … but I can’t help but love you more for being so concerned with protecting me.”

“Aw darlin’…”

Trip reached out a hand and Malcolm went willingly to be enfolded in the warm embrace. He felt the last of his tension leave him as Tucker’s breath puffed out against his hair.

“How’d Travis an’ Hoshi know I loved yer?” Trip mumbled.

Malcolm chuckled.

“Apparently you weren’t subtle… though _I_ never realised.” He placed a quick apologetic kiss to Trip’s neck. “They said you acted like a lovesick puppy.”

“I did not!”

Malcolm laughed again at the indignant tone.

“If it makes you feel any better, apparently I made goo-goo eyes at you.”

He felt rather than heard Trip’s laughter.

“We’re a couple of fools ain’t we?”

“Fools in love,” Malcolm answered softly.

“Yeah,” Trip agreed. “That we are.”


	4. According To Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheBlackPrince suggested this needed a flashback to help demonstrate the motivations involved. Thanks for the idea! Hope this suffices.

The messhall was busy this breakfast time, which suited the ensigns’ plan perfectly. They’d been joined at their table by Kelly and Rostov, who were lightly flirting as usual, and by Trip, who was using the cover of his companions’ chatter to eye up the figure in the corner.

No matter how busy the room got, the spaces around Malcolm would always fill up last. Not because people didn’t like him – far from it – but because he projected such a strong aura of ‘ _back off_ ’. Today even Trip had heeded that unspoken warning as Malcolm frowned over the latest batch of combat training results.

Not that that stopped the engineer casting longing looks his way and, at an especially noticeable sigh, Travis nudged Hoshi pointedly. She shot him a glare but then leaned forward to catch her friends’ attention.

“You know, its so sad to see Malcolm all alone all the time.”

“Hey!” Trip protested. “I talk to him. And we hang out. Sometimes.” He glanced mournfully back to the armoury officer.

“I know,” Hoshi waved that aside impatiently. “But I meant in a more _intimate_ sense.”

“Yeah,” Travis chimed in. “Attractive guy like that should have something better to head home to than tech reports.” He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

“I’d be willing,” Kelly commented, casting an appreciative glance the lieutenant’s way. “I mean who wouldn’t love to hear that accent whispering sweet nothings?”

Trip coloured at the suggestion but was oddly quiet. Then Rostov spoke up.

“I’ll admit I’m tempted.”

“But yer straight!” Trip protested a tad too loudly. Luckily the general hubbub covered his outburst from their neighbours.

“Yeah but I’d go gay for him if he asked.” At his companions’ varying questioning or stunned looks he shrugged. “What? He’s damned attractive.”

“True,” Hoshi agreed. “So what’s holding people back?”

“The threat of a black eye ‘n’ a week in sickbay?” Trip suggested immediately. 

“Maybe we just need to encourage people to take a chance? I’ve got a box of chocolates I’m willing to offer to the first person to charge Malcolm’s weapons array.” Travis grinned.

“What sort of chocolates?” Rostov queried.

“Nut truffles.”

“Ooh.” He cast a much more serious look Malcolm’s way.

“Now wait a damned minute!” Trip fumed. “How’d ya even know Malcolm’s interested in men? Or romance at all? He probably don’t even want to think about a relationship while serving on a ship.”

He couldn’t quite hide his dejected tone.

“Oh come on Commander,” Kelly admonished playfully. “Even the lieutenant needs a little fun now and then.” She raked her eyes over the Englishman.

“Tell you what Trip,” Hoshi leant close to whisper quietly. “Travis and I will give you 24 hours head start. I can’t say fairer than that.”

Trip stared into her dark eyes helplessly before his hopelessly smitten blue gaze drifted back to Malcolm. Who chose that moment to stretch out the kinks in a gracefully languorous arch.

She could practically see Trip’s mouth dry up.

As Malcolm got up to leave, Trip shot her another panicked look before darting up and hurrying over. Hoshi rested her chin on her hands as she saw Malcolm light up with Trip’s approach before they moved together to head on duty.

“Sneaky devil,” Rostov commented with a grin as he too watched them leave. Kelly turned away from her talk with Travis.

“What gives?” she asked.

“Trip gets a 24 hour head start,” Hoshi told her. Kelly pouted.

“Well, that’s the rest of us out of luck then.”

“Aw,” Rostov grinned at her. “You can still have fun with me.”

She laughed and shot him a flirty grin.

“Hello,” a cheerful voice drew their attention. “May I join you?”

“Sure Doc.” Travis gestured to Trip’s vacated chair.

“So.” His bright eyes darted around the happy group. “What are you all up to?”

“Travis and Hoshi were offering a bet on who could seduce Lieutenant Reed first. Me or Crewman Kelly.”

“A bet?” Phlox’s smile faltered.

“A box of chocolates,” Kelly answered, clearly misunderstanding the doctor’s unease.

Hoshi gently laid a hand on his arm.

“We gave Commander Tucker a 24 hour head start,” she added.

“Ah!” He chuckled. “Given their mutual responses when either ends up in sickbay, I must say, I wish him luck.”

“So do we.”

Travis grinned and Hoshi giggled. Everything was going exactly according to plan.


End file.
